Lukadrienette- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. XD "Marinette remembered when her life had gone south. One small action was all that it would take to get her dream future. Everything relied on her telling him. But now he was with Luka." Rated T because of depressive stuffs.


Marinette remembered when her life had gone south.

It was a few months ago now. She had learned that Adrien was Chat Noir only a week prior to that moment, and she wanted to tell him that she was his lady. She had planned for it that day, actually.

She was supposed to reveal herself and apologize for not telling him right away. He'd forgive her eventually, and then they're friendship would grow into something more, they'd start dating, get a hamster, dog, and cat, have Emma, Louis, and Hugo, and she would become a famous fashion designer while he became a physics teacher.

One small action was all that it would take to get her dream future.

Everything relied on her telling him.

So, when she followed Adrien during lunch in an attempt to tell him, she hadn't expected him to meet Luka in a secluded place.

Marinette had hung back, because it was too late to speak out now.

She should have left, because then she wouldn't have fallen into this… endless hole of numb emotions waging war within her heart.

She sighed, looking up at the walls that had once held pictures of Adrien: the true love of her life.

' _I'm glad that he's happy.'_ She thought with a bittersweet smile, turning away and instead choosing to stare out the window. ' _I'm glad that they both are, even if it's without me.'_

Even though her feelings for Luka had been small compared to her feelings for Adrien, she couldn't ever deny the attraction that she had felt towards him.

But now, they were together, and there wasn't anything that she could do about it.

So the constant war of emotions and thoughts numbed her. It was easy to pretend that everything was okay when it wasn't, especially during patrol.

Everything to her was just numb.

Alya was the only one who had asked if anything was wrong. Marinette couldn't tell her anything, because Luka and Adrien were keeping their relationship a secret.

It was for the best, in the end, she mused. It was better for her to be numbed out now instead of later, because now she could focus on her dream of becoming a designer.

And yet, whenever she tried to draw a dress, or a shirt, or some accessories, her mind replaced her ideas with the images of Adrien and Luka.

Master Fu and Tikki had told her that the black cat and ladybug miraculous were two halves of a whole. That meant that she and Adrien were two halves of a whole.

But now he was with Luka.

She had long ago given up her delusions when it came to romance. Gone was her jealousy and obsessive stalking. It was clear to her now that Master Fu really had chosen the wrong person to hold the Ladybug miraculous.

If she and Adrien were meant to be, were two halves of a whole like Tikki had said, then shouldn't he still like Ladybug?

It had been months now, with these thoughts running around her head.

"Tikki…"

"Marinette?" Tikki asked curiously, unaware of her chosen's thoughts.

"I…" Marinette took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting the words fall from her lips. "I renounce you."

8383838385959948372738484838826274849483737737

The next day at school, Marinette expertly placed the octagonal box in Adrien's bag. On it was scribbled a sticky note, explaining that she was no longer fit to be Ladybug, and that he should give Luka the miraculous instead.

That night, Chat Noir had shown up on her balcony, desperate.

"You can contact Ladybug's civilian form, right?" He had asked, his eyes wide and fearful. "Please- please tell me that you can!"

"What happened?" Marinette asked in a slightly monotone voice, already knowing what he was going to say.

"My lady…" He swallowed, and her heart tore itself apart at the nickname. She couldn't be his lady, not with Luka. "Today she renounced her miraculous and told me to give it to someone else. She said that she wasn't worthy of it, but clearly she's wrong! There's no one else that could even come close to being Ladybug, not even the person she told me to give it to!"

Marinette's heart swelled, but it was already shattered and the swelling hurt more than she liked. She looked away to avoid him from seeing her tears.

"I'm sorry, Chat Noir." She said, surprised that her voice wasn't shaking. "But if that's what she thinks, then that's what she thinks. I don't think I, or anyone else, could convince her otherwise."

"But-"

"Please leave, Chat Noir." She said, her tone a bit icy and clearly shocking him. She sighed, continuing in a softer voice. "Ladybug isn't the only one going through a hard time."

"..." She could feel him studying her, before he spoke. "... Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think that you'd be able to understand." Marinette said defeatedly, walking over to her skylight to go back into her room before she burst into tears.

"I could try-"

"It's too late, Chat." She answered, turning around to look him in the eye. He seemed completely taken aback by her tears, she she looked away again as one finally decided to fall. "It's too late to do anything." She closed the skylight behind her and patiently waited for him to leave before falling down onto her bed and crying her heart out.

The numbness returned, but this time with an icy flare that made the once warm waters she had been drowning in frozen over.

The next day, Master Fu had appeared at her doorstep, a frown on his features.

"Chat Noir tells me that you have renounced the ladybug earrings." He told her, quietly enough that no one could hear.

"I am no longer worthy." She replied emotionlessly, not finding it within herself to care. "Adrien doesn't need me anymore. Luka would be better in my place."

Master Fu's frown deeped, and Marinette didn't wait for him to talk before she closed the door in his face, going back up to her room.

"This isn't right." She heard his muffled voice say from beyond the door before she had walked completely up the stairs. She couldn't find it in herself to care anymore.

She still couldn't find it in herself to design either.

28375823750827305702370582370587203875028735802735

When School came the next week, Marinette could only be described as a Zombie. A Zombie wallowing in a swamp of emotions that she had burrowed far below her feet.

"Marinette, talk to me!" Alya had basically begged once they were alone. "This isn't you! I love you, and I know what's out there! I don't want you to be akumatized, Mari. Please, let me help you!"

"It's nothing, Alya." She had sighed. "It's-It's something that I have to do."

She also didn't miss the way that everyone gave her worried looks- even Chloe looked upset about her current numbness.

And then, Adrien had walked up to her.

"Hey, Marinette." He greeted with his normal model smile and wave.

"Hi."

"We haven't talked in a while." He admitted, almost guiltily. "I was wondering how you were doing lately?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?" His expression morphed into a perfect mask of confusion. Marinette knew exactly what he was doing, and she wasn't impressed. Trying to figure out what was wrong with her, when she had always been in the backdrop of his life as Marinette. She had used to be in the center of his life as Ladybug, but that had clearly stopped months ago.

"Yes."

"But…" He took a step closer, and she shied away from him. A hurt look danced in his eyes before it was covered by determination. "You've been pushing everyone away- even Alya. Things can't be fine, Marinette."

She looked him in the eye, noticing that he was confused just as much as he was determined to talk to her. It made her stomach twist enough to make her feel like throwing up. Her heart yearned for those eyes to stare at her the same way he stared at Luka, but it broke even more when she once again realized that it would never be a possibility.

"I…" She took a deep breath, looking away as tears crowded around her eyes.

And then she spoke the words that she knew would become her undoing. The words that would be the final air leaving her lungs, the words that would no doubt let Adrien learn of all of her secrets.

"You would know if you had payed attention."

Then she walked off, head hung low and bangs hiding her eyes. She could feel Adrien stare after her, probably in mass shock, and she suddenly felt sick. Really, really sick.

"Maybe I should skip school…" She mumbled out loud, leaning against the wall. The bell rang faintly in her ears, and her vision swayed.

Yeah, skipping school was probably the best option.

97236572637562736597263975692736597236597263975692365726

It had been a week now.

She did not feel better.

The sickness welling up in her stomach made it so that literally nothing was allowed to enter her system without it getting thrown back up, except for the occasional small glass of water and some toast.

She had refused to see anyone but her parents, not wanting to get her friends sick with… whatever it was that she was down with.

It was a times like this where she wished that Tikki was still in her life. The kwami knew a lot, and probably would've been able to make Marinette smile through her sickness had she still been there.

Smiling.

The concept felt foreign to her now, and she felt like she was more of an empty shell than anything else. She still couldn't find it in herself to design anything, and the very thought of getting up from her chaise to get her sketchbook sent her mind reeling.

She wasn't surprised when Master Fu had found a way up to her room. He sat across from her in his chair, a vial in his hands as he scooted over to her.

"Take this." He instructed, pressing the tip against her lips. "It'll ease the pain."

She didn't hesitate to oblige, allowing the honey-like liquid to fall down her throat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked afterwards, her voice raspy.

"I wanted to tell you that I have talked to Tikki, Adrien, and Luka."

"What about it?"

"I told them who you are, Ladybug."

Marinette's vision swirled and she felt like throwing up.

"Who I was." She corrected. "Why on earth did you tell them?"

"Luka is not compatible with the Ladybug Miraculous, and Chat Noir needs a partner." Master Fu explained. "Otherwise the balance will shift, and who knows what effects will happen because of it."

"I can't be his partner." Marinette instantly replied. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I was too late." She answered, tears long gone. She had truly accepted her fate now. "I was too late, the two guys I liked are together and happily so. I couldn't come between them, not when they made each other so happy. And I tried, I really tried to keep things the way that they were-" She coughed. "But it's so obvious that I'm not needed anymore."

Master Fu humed, looking around.

"You haven't designed for a while now." He pointed out. How he knew that, she didn't know, but she wouldn't question it. "It's as though you have lost all purpose in life." He sighed, shaking his head sadly. "And if proper communication was involved, this never would have happened."

She was confused, but she prefered to not say anything and instead close her eyes with a small sigh.

"This is too far out of my capabilities to fix." Master Fu admitted, standing up. "But… I have a feeling that this will work out."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Marinette." He smiled apologetically. "But you wouldn't talk to them. I really did not mean to trick you, but there was no better way."

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry, Princess."

Marinette could feel her insides freeze as fear grabbed the broken shards of her heart and squeezed it tightly. She looked up and at her skylight, where Chat Noir and Luka had helped themselves in while she had been busy talking to Master Fu.

She frantically looked back at the man with wide eyes, but he was standing up and turning to walk away.

"Hopefully…" He smiled up at the two boys. "This will be fixed now."

Marinette had never truly thought of it before now, surprisingly, but now she wanted to die.

They both climbed down from her bed, standing there awkwardly as a tense silence flew through the room.

"I didn't want for this to happen." Chat Noir blurted out. She could feel his eyes observing her state, and tears seemed to pool in his own emerald orbs. "I-"

"I know that." She said softly, looking away from him. "It's my fault."

"No it's not!" He growled out. Luka placed a calming hand on his shoulder and smiled lovingly. Then he walked over to Marinette and knelt down beside her.

"Marinette…" He sighed, reaching up to tuck her greasy hair behind her ear. "Did you know that we love you?"

Marinette closed her eyes to prevent the oncoming tears and shifted so that her back was facing towards them.

How?! How dare they say that now, of all times?!

"It's true!" Some footsteps, and she knew that Chat Noir was kneeling down as well. He muttered a 'claws in' under his breath, and a small green light told her that he had detransformed. "It really is, My Lady."

"We were helping each other." Luka admitted. "I was helping Adrien as Chat Noir get closer to you as Ladybug, and he was helping me get closer to you as Marinette."

"But then I realized that I was getting jealous of the idea of you with Luka." Adrien continued. "And that led to me accidentally detransforming in front of him."

"We had both decided that we could compete for your heart, but once you chose someone you wanted to be with we would calm down."

"And then…" Adrien's voice had turned soft. "I realized that I didn't just love my Princess and my Lady. I love Luka too."

"And I realized that I love two people myself." She could just imagine them holding each other's hand and sending each other love sick smiles. "I was the first one who built up enough courage to confess, and the next thing that we know we were secretly dating."

"But we never stopped loving you, Marinette." Adrien hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "We just… didn't know what you would say, if we both told you that we love you and asked you to be in a relationship with us. I mean, hello? It's a little weird." He laughed awkwardly.

"But we do love you, Marinette." Luka placed his hand on top of Adrien's. "And I- We're sorry that we didn't notice what you were going through. We were so worried about keeping it a secret and trying to figure out the best way to do this that…" He didn't finish his sentence, and Adrien didn't pick it up either. The tears were starting to fall down the side of her face, tracing the figure of her nose.

"We're sorry." Adrien finally said. It sounded like he was crying. "I don't care if you choose to hate us for the rest of our lives because of what we've done, but please know that we're sorry, Marinette!"

A sob she tried to keep down shook her shoulders, and she curled more into herself.

"We're sorry." Luka repeated, and she could feel him rest his forehead on her back. "We are so, so sorry, Marinette. If we could go back in time and fix all of this, we would. Please, let us prove it to you- try to earn your forgiveness and trust."

"My lady…" Adrien leaned over in a loose half hug, so that she could leave if she wanted to. "It has been torture to not be by your side. Master Fu said that-that we're supposed to be two halves of a whole. And I do want to be with you- desperately so, but I also love Luka, and this probably isn't helping but… maybe, if you let us, the three of us could be together."

His hand that was still on her shoulder squeezed, and Marinette felt something new and welcoming grip her heart. Something that wasn't cold and spoke of loneliness and isolation. Something that didn't numb her- it was something that made her chest feel warm and full.

It was something that she had been missing.

Something that she wanted more than anything to feel forever, and never let go.

"Come on." Luka sighed, lifting up his forehead. "We'll let you think about it."

Panic coursed through her when she heard Adrien sigh as well, squeezing her tightly before letting go. She spun around as he turned and got up, falling out of the chaise and hitting the floor.

"Princess!"

"Marinette!"

Suddenly she had both Luka and Adrien by her side, looking at her worriedly. She mustered up whatever strength she had left to hold them close to her, unable to silence her sobs.

Adrien and Luka shared a look before lifting her up and moving her over to her bed. It ended up with Luka on bottom, Marinette crying pathetically into his chest and Adrien laying on his side. Adrien had his arm around Marinette, while Luka had his arms around both of them.

She continued to wail like a new born babe, unable to hold back her pain and sadness that she had been hiding for so long.

When she finally became conscious and eligible enough to speak, she did.

"I-I'm so-so-sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Marinette?"

"You have nothing to apologize about!" Adrien sat up, almost scandalized at the thought of her apologizing. However, Luka held a finger up to his lips to silence him.

"I-I'm s-sorry that-that I pushed y-you guys aw-way~!" She wailed. "I-I l-l-love you t-too, a-and I'll n-never d-do it ag-again!"

"Marinette…" Adrien breathed.

"It's okay." Luka soothed. "It's okay, Marinette. We're here now."

"And we're not leaving." Adrien laid back down again and placed a kiss on her forehead. Luka swiftly followed.

"Ever."


End file.
